Pewnego razu w Hogwarcie
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Pewnego razu w Hogwarcie Clem Bennett, przeciętna mieszkanka Ravenclawu, spotyka bliźniaków Weasley w dość niecodziennych okolicznościach.
1. Rozdział 1

tytuł: **Pewnego razu w Hogwarcie**  
>autor: <strong>Ariadna Gryf (Ariadna)<strong>  
>pairingbohaterowie: **OC/OC, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, OCs.**  
>gatunek: <strong>komedia, obyczajowe, romans<strong>  
>kanoniczność:<strong>jest<strong>  
>ostrzeżenia: <strong>przy czytaniu wyłączyć mózg!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>PEWNEGO RAZU W HOGWARCIE<span>  
><strong>

**1.**

**O tym, że nie każda droga pozyskania zwierzątka jest dobra.**

* * *

><p>Lato było gorące i parne, a po nim przyszła zimna i deszczowa jesień. Dlatego, gdy po niezwykle mokrym i wietrznym październiku nadszedł dzień względnie dobrej pogody, całe chmary uczniów wyległy na błonia, by przy ostatnich w miarę ciepłych promieniach jesiennego słońca chociaż poudawać, że się czegoś uczą. W rzeczywistości leżeli plackiem na trawie i trudnili się pracochłonnym nicnierobieniem lub siedzieli na szkolnym murku i plotkowali o tym kto, z kim, gdzie, dlaczego i czy Snape kiedykolwiek śpi, a jeśli już to robi, to z kim. Kilkoro studentów zgromadziło się wokół drzewa, na którego pniu kilka pokoleń Hogwartczyków utrwalało swoje najgłębsze przemyślenia: „S. S. nie myje włosów", „H. P. + R. W. = W. N. M.", „Kocham rudą czarną", „Puchoni i gumochłony głosu nie mają" czy „Slytherin gurą!". Jakiś zdolniejszy artysta wyraził też swoje obawy na temat żywienia przyszłych pokoleń: pod wyrytą w korze dłonią z wysuniętym palcem wskazującym widniał pieczołowicie wycięty napis: „A czy ty zjadłeś już dzisiaj swoją porcję zupy fasolowej?".<p>

Chciałoby się rzecz, że w taki dzień nikogo nie mogło zabraknąć na błoniach, a jednak pewna przykładna Krukonka z szóstego roku siedziała w bibliotece pośród sterty książek, sponad których nie wystawał już nawet czubek jej jasnowłosej głowy. Clem Bennett, bo o niej tutaj mowa, mimo uspokajającego towarzystwa tomiszczy w liczbie sztuk dwudziestu siedmiu miała jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. I może gdyby jako jedenastolatka została przydzielona do innego domu, najzwyczajniej w świecie, by to uczucie zignorowała. Ale Clem nie bez przyczyny została Krukonką. Jej wewnętrzny krukonizm i nieustający popęd wiedzy nie pozwolił jej pozostawić sytuacji, w której coś było niejasne, w stanie permanentnego nierozwiązania. Dlatego niespokojnie rozsunęła zalegające na jej stoliku wolumina w dwa stosy i dyskretnie wyjrzała przez powstałą w ten sposób szczelinę na zewnątrz.

Pani Pince z dorodnymi rumieńcami czytała jakąś bliżej niesprecyzowaną książkę, której okładkę zdobił szary, nieciekawy krawat. Nieznany dziewczynie Puchon przysiadł na piętach przed działem „TRANSMUTACJA" i próbował karmić swoim drugim śniadaniem coś, co najwidoczniej rozwinęło kolonię pod zakurzoną półką. Czarna mysz przebiegła przez sam środek biblioteki tylko po to, by zatrzymać się tuż przed Krukonką i zostawić po sobie ślad na książce od eliksirów, co, jak uznała po chwili Clem, stanowiło doskonały komentarz do jej treści. Słowem żadnych odstępstw od normy, a jednak dziewczyna nie mogła pozbyć się tego irytującego uczucia jakieś rażącej nieprawidłowości. Westchnęła i próbowała wrócić do pasjonującej historii dynastii goblinów, która to dynastia panowała na terenie Niemiec, aż do momentu ożenku jednego z jej członków z górskim trollem — co zdaniem wielu uczonych tłumaczyło bezdzietność powstałej z tego związku księżniczki — jednak coś dalej nie dawało jej spokoju. Z bólem oderwała się od książki, zaopatrzyła się w wyłowioną z czeluści szkolnej torby różdżkę i zaczęła krążyć po bibliotece, szukając źródła swoich wewnętrznych niepokojów. Kiedy minęła nieodwiedzany przez nikogo sektor z literaturą trytońską i skręciła w wiele mówiący dział o wdzięcznym tytule „INNE I COŚ JESZCZE", owe alarmistyczne coś mrugnęło do niej spomiędzy półek. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się Clem, bo w następnej sekundzie Krukonka zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się w falującą leniwie wielką dziurę tuż między regałem „TO, CO NIE ZMIEŚCIŁO SIĘ POD ZET" a regałem „DODATKI DO DODATKÓW Z DODATKAMI (pozostałe dodatki w DODATKACH DODATKÓW)".

* * *

><p><em>Miesiąc wcześniej.<em>

_— __A teraz dobierzcie się w pary — poleciła sucho profesor McGonagall._

_Clem Bennett jęknęła w duchu i obróciła się do tyłu, ale wyglądało na to, że zarówno Susan, dziewczyna z jej dormitorium, jak i Megan, Puchonka, którą czasami spotykała w bibliotece, znalazły już sobie parę do ćwiczeń. Z rosnącą paniką zaczęła rozglądać się po klasie, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właściwie to, poza nimi dwiema, praktycznie nikogo nie zna na tyle, by chciał z nią ćwiczyć._

_— __Wygląda na to, że znów jesteśmy na siebie skazani — powiedział flegmatycznie Rupert, tyczkowaty chłopak ze Slytherinu, z którym musiała dzielić ławkę na eliksirach, bo tylko oni dwoje nie mieli z kim. — Mogę?_

_— __Siadaj — zgodziła się potulnie Clem, zwalniając krzesło z ciężaru swojej torby._

_Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, słuchając instrukcji profesor McGonagall, po czym odwrócili się twarzami do siebie. Clem co prawda ogólnie bywała nieśmiała, jednak nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać w procesie zdobywania wiedzy i umiejętności, dlatego w następnej chwili spytała z niespotykaną u niej pewnością siebie:_

_— __Mogę pierwsza?_

_Rupert, niezbyt zainteresowany dalszym rozwojem swoich talentów w dziedzinie transmutacji, kiwnął przyzwalająco głową. Wybrał ten przedmiot tylko dlatego, że jego babka wciąż wierzyła, że przeznaczeniem chłopca jest zdobycie w przyszłości stanowiska szefa biura aurorów. Rupert jakoś nie miał serca jej powiedzieć, że skrycie pragnie zostać poetą i nocami wcale nie wymyka się na spotkania Młodocianych Śmierciożerców, tylko na wieczorki poezji śpiewanej._

_Clem jeszcze chwilę w skupieniu wertowała podręcznik, po czym wykręciła rękę pod dziwnym kątem, przystawiła mu różdżkę do nosa i zakręciła wdzięcznie jej końcem. Ruperta najpierw zmroziło, a potem, gdzieś nad górną linią ust, pojawiło się delikatnie mrowienie i przyjemne uczucie gorąca, które powoli rozeszło się mu po całym ciele. Chłopiec z niecodziennym u niego zainteresowaniem pomacał się po twarzy i wyrzucił z siebie:_

_— __Mam wąsy? Zrobiłaś mi wąsy?_

_To też była tajemnica i Rupert nigdy nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał — nawet przed znajomymi z wieczorków poezji śpiewanej — ale żarliwie pragnął mieć wąsy. Skutkiem tego były trzy wypocone z trudem wiersze: „Z wąsem czy bez wąsa — oto jest pytanie", „Oda do wąsów" i „Nad wąsem wielkim i czystym". Pech jednak chciał, że mimo najszczerszych chęci Ślizgona natura nie chciała obdarzyć go tym upragnionym męskim atutem. Zapewne, gdyby jego myśli biegły torem podobnym do szlaków myślowych Clem, chłopiec wiedziałby, że jego marny zarost brał się z jeszcze nikłego stężenia testosteronu w jego powoli dojrzewającym ciele, a gdyby w dodatku posiadał umiejętność wróżenie z kryształowej kuli, przekonałby się, że za lat równo trzy zostanie honorowym członkiem Ligi Wąsatych Czarodziejów. Rupert jednak nie wiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy, dlatego choćby i chwilowa perspektywa posiadania wąsa wprawiała go w stan czystej euforii._

_W odpowiedzi Clem zarumieniła się._

_— __Mmm, niezupełnie — wymamrotała niewyraźnie z nosem w podręczniku._

_— __Hę?_

_— __No niezupełnie — powtórzyła nieco głośniej dziewczynka. — Ale zaraz to naprawię!_

_W tym momencie w głowie Ruperta pojawiła się dziwna, niepokojąca myśl. Ukłuła go gdzieś w okolicach potylicy, po czym wdzięcznie ześlizgnęła się w dół kręgosłupa aż do kości guzicznej, gdzie przemieniła się w lodowate uczucie paniki. Rupert jeszcze raz, tym razem dokładniej, pomacał się po twarzy i z lekkim niepokojem odkrył, że przyjemny w dotyku miękki wąsik wcale nie kończył się nad ustami — tak właściwie to chłopak miał wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie kończy._

_— __Clementine? — spytał, a jego głos był tylko o kilka oktaw wyższy niż normalnie._

_— __Zaraz cię odczaruję, naprawdę — zapewniła go żarliwie dziewczyna. — Tylko znajdę odpowiednie zaklęcie. Chyba nie powinnam była mieszać dwóch uroków ze sobą, co? — zaniepokoiła się lekko._

_— __Ty… CO?! — Rupertowi najwidoczniej zabrakło słów, nie zabrakło mu natomiast odruchów warunkowych, bo w następnej chwili sięgnął po lusterko, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć, co za krzywdę uczyniła mu Clementine Bennett._

_Oczywiście należy tutaj wspomnieć, że Rupert nie nosił ze sobą podręcznego lusterka, dlatego że był zniewieściałym metroseksualistą, lusterko służyło mu tylko do celów typowo męskich, a mianowicie do oceniania postępów we wzroście jego wąsów._

_Gdyby Rupert Monroe nie został wychowany w duchu konserwatywnego slytherinizmu i obejrzałby kiedyś Gwiezdne Wojny, przekonałby się, że wyglądem niewiele się różnił od Chewbacci, ale ponieważ w żadnym porządnym domu czystokrwiści czarodzieje nie chodzili do kina, a już w szczególności nie urządzali sobie maratonów Gwiezdnych Wojen, jedyne porównanie, jakie przychodziło Rupertowi do głowy, brzmiało:_

_— __Wyglądam jak animizacja włochatych spodni Hagrida!_

_Hanna Steele, Puchonka szczególnie zainteresowana przyrodą, kolekcjonerstwem owadów i obserwacjami ornitologicznymi, rozejrzała się niespokojnie po klasie, pewna, że właśnie usłyszała godowe odgłosy pleszki zwyczajnej._

_— __Chyba nie odbieram na tej częstotliwości. Możesz powtórzyć?_

_— __Wyglądam jak animizacja włochatych spodni Hagrida!_

_— __Wiesz, nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale chyba miałeś na myśli personifikację… — nie mogła się powstrzymać Krukonka, ale natychmiast umilkła pod morderczym spojrzeniem Ruperta alias Wookieego._

_— __Nie ma powodów do paniki! W końcu, skoro umiałam zmieszać ze sobą czary, to z pewnością za chwilę dojdę do tego, jak to odkręcić. Tylko daj mi minutkę._

_Niestety, ani minutka, ani nawet kolejne piętnaście z rzędu nie zaowocowały w cudowne rozwiązanie i Clem musiała przyznać, że nastał dzień, w którym i ona znalazła swoje Waterloo (bo, jak mawiał profesor Flitwick, każdy ma swoje Waterloo). Profesor McGonagall odesłała Ruperta do skrzydła szpitalnego, a Clem, powodowana wyrzutami sumienia, zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę, żeby go odprowadzić. Cierpliwie dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey machała nad nim różdżką._

_— __Przepraszam, naprawdę myślałam, że wiem, co robię. W zeszłym roku ćwiczyłam tę sekwencję na żółwiach, ale zapomniałam, że gady są zmiennocieplne. Pomyślałam tylko o tym, że to owodniowce, więc przy tym rodzaju zaklęcia nie powinno być różnicy, ale oczywiście zapomniałam wziąć pod uwagę temperatury ciała — powiedziała ze skruchą Clem._

_— __Nic z tego nie rozumiem — westchnął Rupert, przewracając oczami, co przy jego tymczasowej aparycji wyglądało komicznie._

_Clem jednak była zbyt przejęta, by docenić komizm tej sytuacji, co więcej była tak przejęta, że nawet zapomniała, że na ogół nie rozmawiała z chłopakiem na tematy inne niż te związane z eliksirami._

_— __Myślisz, że dostanę za to szlaban? — przejęła się czymś innym Clem, gdy pielęgniarka oświadczyła, że chłopakowi nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. — Nigdy nie dostałam żadnego szlabanu._

_— __Naprawdę? — spytał z sarkastycznym zdziwieniem Rupert. — Nigdy bym się nie domyślił._

_Zdaniem Ruperta Clementine Bennett była najgrzeczniejszą i jednocześnie najnudniejszą uczennicą Hogwartu. Za najbardziej ekscytującą przygodę swojego życia musiała uważać czytanie książki po północy przy zgaszonym świetle albo chodzenie w soboty po szkole bez mundurka._

_— __Co to miało znaczyć? — zdziwiła się Krukonka, wrażliwa na wszelkie szydercze ironie._

_— __Nie obraź się na mnie — starał się załagodzić sytuację Ślizgon, bo w gruncie rzeczy mroczna atmosfera lochów nieco zbliżała do siebie potencjalne ofiary mistrza eliksirów i między jednym krojeniem obślizgłych macek ośmiornicy a drugim Rupert zdążył polubić spokojną i nieśmiałą Clem. — Ale raczej nie jesteś typem osoby, która nocami włóczyłaby się po zamku w poszukiwaniu wrażeń._

_— __To, że nie lubię pałętać się nocami po zamku jak pierwszy lepszy wampir, wcale nie musi od razu oznaczać, że nie lubię ekscytujących przygód._

_— __Och, naprawdę? — zdziwił się uprzejmie chłopak, posyłając w jej stronę uśmieszek, którego charakter pozostawał dla dziewczyny nieczytelny ze względu na zbyt dużą ilość zbędnego owłosienia w strategicznych miejscach twarzy. — W takim razie zdradź mi, kiedy po raz ostatni zrobiłaś coś ekscytującego?_

_Clem już otworzyła usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zorientowała się, że nie potrafi podać żadnego przykładu. Raptownie uderzyła ją myśl, że odkąd zaczęła chodzić do Hogwartu, nie zrobiła niczego, co choć w minimalnym stopniu naginałoby szkolny regulamin._

_— __Ojej, czy ja jestem nudna? — zmartwiła się szczerze dziewczyna_.

* * *

><p>Clem zamrugała jeszcze kilka razy oczami — tak dla pewności — ale bardzo dziwna i bardzo niepokojąca dziura między regałami wcale nie zniknęła.<p>

„Zwariowałam" — pomyślała w pierwszym odruchu biedna Krukonka. — „Zwariowałam i widzę rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie ma". Nie byłaby jednak sobą, gdyby w kolejnym odruchu nie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jaką gęstość miała jej halucynacja i czy wykazywała jakieś podobieństwa do struktury czarnej dziury, a jeśli tak, to ile kroków musi jeszcze zrobić, by przekroczyć horyzont zdarzeń (i co tak właściwie stanie się z jej pojęciem czasu, gdy zostanie wessana do środka?). W trzecim odruchu Clem chciała powiadomić o swoich przywidzeniach panią Pince — tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że jednak nie była szalona. W tej samej jednak chwili, kiedy już-już miała się wycofać, jej maleńkie krukońskie serduszko drgnęło boleśnie na wspomnienie swojej niedawnej rozmowy z Rupertem Monroem. Dlatego w następnym odruchu zrobiła to, na co pozwoliła jej typowa dla jej domu odwaga: z pełną świadomością zdecydowała się na utratę gumki do włosów, która wdzięcznie przeleciała przez dziurę i zniknęła po drugiej stronie. Czarna materia zafalowała łagodnie i po chwili wypluła coś, co dawno temu mogło być pewną, dobrze jej znaną, elastyczną ozdobą do włosów.

— Nie wejdziesz tam, Clem — doradziła sobie stanowczo Krukonka po szybkiej analizie sytuacji, jakiej przed chwilą była świadkiem, i wywnioskowaniu z niej, że gumki w swoim pierwotnym kształcie to już raczej nie odzyska. — Nie będziesz niemądra. Nieważne, co mówią inni, lepiej być nudnym i żywym niż interesującym i martwym.

Jednak im dłużej Clem przypatrywała się czarnej dziurze, tym bardziej miała przedziwne wrażenie, że dziura — albo raczej to coś, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie — wpatruje się w nią. Krukonka powoli przełknęła ślinę i zbliżyła się do tajemniczej otchłani tak bardzo, że niemal stykała się z nią nosem. Wniosek z tego był jeden. Jeśli jakikolwiek horyzont zdarzeń istniał, to rozciągał się jedynie w dwustrefowej płaszczyźnie.

— Ekhm, jest tam kto? — spytała niezbyt inteligentnie, zastanawiając się w duchu, czym różni się jej mały móżdżek od tego, którym łaskawa natura obdarzyła rozwielitkę.

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że poza wielkością nosiciela różnic znalazłoby się niewiele.

Otchłań nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego jej powierzchnia drgnęła łagodnie i Clem miała wrażenie, że teraz spoglądała na nią jakoś tak zachęcająco. Krukonka po raz ostatni rozejrzała się na boki tylko po to, by upewnić się, że wokół niej żadnego potencjalnego wybawiciela nie było. Zacisnęła mocno powieki i ostrożnie postąpiła krok naprzód, czując jak jej stopa przebija coś o konsystencji trzęsącej się galarety. Nagle zabrakło jej tchu, gdy coś mocno pociągnęło ją do przodu, tak, że na krótką chwilę straciła nie tylko poczucie równowagi, ale poczucie jestestwa w ogóle. A potem, po czasie, w którym nie zdążyłaby nawet mrugnąć, wszystkie atomy z powrotem ułożyły się w drobnej postury szesnastolatkę, a jej kolana nieoczekiwanie uderzyły o twardy grunt. Natychmiast zewsząd zalazła ją fala różnej maści bodźców — przede wszystkich dźwięków, które Clem skojarzyły się z przekupkami na rynku. Dopiero kiedy pierwotny szok minął i dziewczyna odważyła się wreszcie na otworzenie oczu, zorientowała się, że jakimś przedziwnym sposobem znalazła się w środku mugolskiego bazaru. A przynajmniej tak wydało się jej na początku, bo potem, gdy stanęła na równe nogi i rozejrzała się uważniej dookoła, zdała sobie sprawę, że próżno było tu szukać jabłek.

— Pryszcze! Nowe pryszcze sprzedaję! — zakrzyknął tuż obok niej jakiś jegomość o podejrzanej aparycji. — Czyraki i włosy w nosie! Tanio!

— Włosy w nosie? — zdziwiła się szczerze Clem.

— W nosie, w uszach, między brwiami i w innych miejscach, gdzie światła dochodzi znacznie mniej! — zgodził się z nią natychmiast sprzedawca o wyjątkowo rozwiniętym zmyśle słuchu. — Tylko siedem sykli za pęczek!

— Chyba podziękuję — powiedziała pospiesznie przerażona Krukonka, bo rozentuzjazmowany sprzedawca już sięgał po wspomniany pęczek, by podsunąć jej go pod sam nos.

Clem odwróciła się tylko po to, by z niepokojącym uciskiem w żołądku skonstatować, że dziwna dziura, dzięki której się tu znalazła, zniknęła.

— Oj — jęknęła nieszczęśliwa Krukonka, na wszelki wypadek rozgarniając wiszące przed sobą dywany na boki. — Oj — powtórzyła, gdy spomiędzy różnej maści włosia i tkanin nie wyłowiło się nic, co choć przy dobrych myślach można było wziąć za coś w rodzaju portalu.

— Najlepszej jakości latające dywany! — ryknęła tuż obok niej jakaś szczelnie owinięta różnego rodzaju chustami baba głosem zachrypniętego mordercy.

Odchrząknęła, gdy Clem spojrzała na nią z troską o własne życie, i dodała już normalnym głosem: — Z włosia hipogryfa, kuguchara, a nawet demimoza.

— Naprawdę ma pani latający dywan z demimoza? — spytała dziewczyna po chwili, kiedy jej dociekliwy krukonizm wygrał wewnętrzną walkę ze stanem paniki „o-mój-Boże-umrę-tutaj-i-zakopią-mnie-pod-jakąś-topolą". — Czy na to nie trzeba mieć licencji?

Baba łypnęła na nią dziwnie jedynym okiem, które było widoczne zza chust.

— No co też pani?! Przecież to nielegalny bazar — odparła baba głosem, który sugerował, że podobna insynuacja nawet nie przeszłaby jej przez głowę.

Stan Clem ewoluował na kolejny poziom: „o-mój-Boże-umrę-tutaj-i-zakopią-mnie-pod-jakąś-topolą-ale-wcześniej-wtrącą-mnie-do-Azkabanu-i-na-pewno-zarażą-tyfusem".

„Zastanów się na spokojnie" — powiedziała do siebie Krukonka, gdy udało się jej uwolnić od towarzystwa natrętnej baby z bazaru. „Najpierw zrób wizję lokalną". Clem jeszcze raz rozejrzała się na boki. Trudno jej było opisać słowami to dziwne miejsce. Mogło to być coś w rodzaju bazaru, tyle tylko, że Clem w całym swoim mugolsko-czarodziejskim życiu nigdy nie widziała podobnego targowiska. Ludzie, nawet jak na czarodziei, nosili się bardzo osobliwie: w sukmanach i chustach obwinięci paciorkami, naszyjnikami z kłów czy przepasani czymś, co przypominało pasy z gryfich piór. Natomiast to, co sprzedawali, w ogóle nie mieściło się w żadnej definicji. Znalazłoby się tam wszystko: od nibynóżek amebich w formalinie przez rumieńce w kamieniu czy złote plamki na oczy do aplikacji ręcznej, na samofałszujących fletach kończąc.

Clem nie mogła oderwać wzroku od skaczących w słoiku kozich glutków — przerwała kontakt wzrokowy dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuła, że jej głowa stawia opór powietrzu, a po chwili leżała już na ziemi.

— Żyjesz, dziewczyno? — spytał ktoś z góry i nim zdążyła choćby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, nad jej głową rozległ się drugi, bardzo podobny do pierwszego, głos:

— Spójrz, Fred! Ona jest z Hogwartu!

— George — zaniepokoił się właściciel pierwszego głosu. — Zamknąłeś portal?

— Jesteś dureń i idiota. Oczywiście, że nie zamknąłem, bo dzisiaj była twoja kolej!

— Jaka znowu moja kolej? — zdziwił się uprzejmie Fred. — Nie pamiętasz, kto ostatnio podwędził Angelinie wypracowanie na zaklęcia? To chyba jasne jak słońce, że po tym chwalebnym czynie kolej przeszła na ciebie.

— No dobra, ale ja później na niemą prośbę Harry'ego podrzuciłem niuchacza do torby Malfoya. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak prawie odgryzł mu pół ręki. Za coś takiego na pewno powinna mnie ominąć kolejka!

— Więc co? — spytał Fred. — Sugerujesz, że Harry powinien zamknąć portal, o którego istnieniu nie miał pojęcia?

— Wiesz, Fred, kiedy ujmujesz to w ten sposób, to już nie brzmi to tak przekonywująco.

Clem, która przez ten czas zdążyła stanąć na nogi i teraz spoglądała na znajomych jej rudych bliźniaków z bardziej naturalnego dla niej poziomu, chrząknęła znacząco.

— Więc to był portal? — spytała, gdy zwróciła na siebie uwagę obojga chłopaków. — Łał. Nie wiedziałam, że prawdziwe portale jeszcze istnieją! To znaczy, wiecie, wiem, że były bardzo popularne w jedenastym i dwunastym wieku, ale ludziom zbyt często urywało głowy, więc w końcu z nich zrezygnowano. Był nawet taki bardzo ciekawy przypadek, kiedy pewien czarodziej wsadził do portalu swojego smoka i przez tydzień w jednej wiosce w Szkocji padało łuskami.

— A ty jesteś? — spytał jeden z bliźniaków, zezując na granatowe wyłogi jej szaty.

— Clementine Bennett? — zasugerowała Clem. — Tak jakby chodzimy razem na połowę zajęć od jakiś sześciu lat? Siedzę ławkę za wami na transmutacji? Raz transmutowaliście moje krzesło w gigantycznego żółwia? — Dziewczyna chciała jeszcze dodać, że owy żółw z pewnością był kolejnym wcieleniem Wielkiego A'Tuina, ale w porę ugryzła się w język.

— Naprawdę? — Rudy chłopak podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na swojego brata, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. — Jakoś nie kojarzę. Musisz mieć dobre czary maskujące.

Clem w odpowiedzi chrząknęła wymijająco. Nie używała żadnych czarów maskujących.

Zapanowała chwila konsternacji, którą przerwał George:

— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś o portalu?

Obaj spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwie.

— Nie wiedziałam. Znalazłam w bibliotece dziurę i po prostu do niej wlazłam — przyznała się Clem, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, jak nieodpowiedzialnie to brzmi. — Myślę, że powinniśmy powiadomić o tym profesora Dumbledore'a.

— CO?! — zdziwili się uprzejmie bliźniacy, po czym jeden z nich dodał: — Nie ma mowy! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, dokąd prowadzi ten portal?

— Na bazarek? — zasugerowała elokwentnie dziewczyna.

— Możesz tutaj uzupełnić wszystkie swoje zapasy! — zachwycił się ten nieco bardziej rudy bliźniak. — O czym tylko pomyślisz, tu dostaniesz wszystko! To nie byle jakiś bazarek, to Bazar Życzeń, jak nazwaliśmy go z Georgem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na bliźniaków, ale nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, bo nagle ktoś szarpnął ją za rękaw szaty, a kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła przed sobą uśmiechniętego, bezzębnego staruszka, który coś do niej mówił:

— Tym cornym cerpokiem Corny Cechu cerpoł corną corninę z cornej coski.

— Hę? — zdziwiła się Clem.

— Tym czarnym czerpakiem Czarny Czechu czerpał czarną czarninę z czarnej czaszki — pośpieszył z tłumaczeniem George.

Bezzębny właściciel straganu, obok którego się zatrzymali, z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

— Jo, jo, corny cerpok Cornego Cecha — powiedział, potrząsając zaśniedziałą chochlą. — Kupta, oddam za dwa zymby.

— Sprzeda go nam za dwa zęby — przetłumaczył odruchowo George, a w oczach Freda pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.

— Tylko dwa zęby? George, to całkiem niezły czerpak. Na Pokątnej zdarliby z nas co najmniej dziesięć sykli.

Po czym podskoczył do sprzedawcy i zaczął z uwagą oglądać jego sprzęt.

— Bardzo dobri cerpok — zgodził się entuzjastycznie sprzedawca. — Za jednego zymba dom jesce corną corkę Cornej Cesi.

— A za dodatkowego zęba dorzuci nam jeszcze czarną czarkę Czarnej Czesi! — zachwycił się Fred. — Słuchajcie, jak zrzucimy się każdy po zębie, to akurat nam wystarczy.

— Słucham?! — przeraziła się dziewczyna. — Czy pogryzła cię w dzieciństwie sklątka tylnowybuchowa?! Przecież to jakieś śmieci.

— Jak śmiesz mówić takie rzeczy o tych bezcennych artefaktach! — zawołał z oburzeniem Fred, dzierżąc w jednej ręce zaśniedziały czerpak, a w drugiej ciemną od rdzy czarkę. — Tak na dobrą sprawę kły są ludziom zupełnie niepotrzebne. Ale mam tylko dwa kły. Sprzeda pon za dwa zymby?

— Nu, nu — pokręcił głową sprzedawca. — Tsy zymby. A za cwortego dom jesce corną copkę Cornego Corka.

Fred jeszcze chwilę targował się ze sprzedawcą, aż w końcu udało mu się najpierw kupić zęba za sznurówkę, a potem wymienić wspomnianego zęba na czarnego czerpaka Czarnego Czecha.

— Tak czy inaczej — podjął przerwany wątek George, gdy oddalili się od straganu — nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć o tym przejściu. Gdyby Dumbledore się dowiedział, pewnie zaraz kazałby je zapieczętować. W końcu sama mówiłaś, że dwunastowieczne portale są bardzo niebezpieczne.

— Dwunastowieczne? — powtórzyła.

— No tak — przytaknął niewinnie Fred do tej pory zajęty oglądaniem czarnej czarki Czarnego Czecha. — Myślę, że jesteśmy teraz gdzieś w dwunastym wieku, co nie, George?

— Może początek trzynastego?

— CO?! CHCECIE MI POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TEN PORTAL NIE TYLKO SŁUŻY DO PRZEMIESZCZANIA SIĘ W PRZESTRZENI, ALE MOŻNA NIM TEŻ PODRÓŻOWAĆ W CZASIE?!

— Od razu podróżować w czasie — prychnął George, machnąwszy lekceważąco ręką. — Tym portalem można się dostać tylko w jedno konkretne miejsce w jeden konkretny dzień.

— Więc chcecie mi powiedzieć, że robicie zakupy na jakimś średniowiecznym bazarze i mało tego robicie to ciągle tego samego dnia?! WIECIE, ŻE ŁAMIECIE PODSTAWOWE PRAWO SALEMSKIEJ KONSTYTUCJI?! MOŻECIE NAGIĄĆ LINIE CZASOWE I W OGÓLE!

— No, coś w tym stylu. Po ile te gnomy? — spytał George krępego czarodzieja.

Sprzedawca rzucił okiem na jedną z licznych klatek przy jego stanowisku z najdziwniejszymi stworzeniami, jakie Clem kiedykolwiek widziała, i burknął:

— Dwa galeony za sztukę.

— Zdzierstwo! — zakrzyknął oburzony George.

— Wiecie co? Czarodziejskie pieniądze mają jedną poważną wadę — westchnął Fred, a kiedy George i Clem spojrzeli na niego pytająco, dodał: — Powinny mieć frędzle, żeby łatwiej było związać koniec z końcem.

— To co, możemy na ciebie liczyć? — spytał George, głaszcząc za uchem jakiegoś uwiązanego do drewnianej nogi stołu zwierzaka.

Futrzak zmrużył ciemne ślepka z zadowoleniem, wyciągając łebek w stronę dłoni. Nie był większy od szczeniaka.

— No nie wiem, to trochę niebezpiecznie, no nie? Nawet nie wiecie, czy to przejście jest zabezpieczone — wyraziła swoje obawy Krukonka. — Poza tym ten portal… to naprawdę coś! Wiecie, może wcale by go nie zamknęli, tylko zbadali i może potem opatentowaliby takie portale, nałożyli na nie jakieś czary ochronne i weszłyby w użycie, wypierając z rynku Zmieniacze Czasu? Poza tym naprawdę nie możecie się cofać do średniowiecza za każdym razem, gdy skończą się wam ślimaki w formalinie!

— Chcesz w zamian zwierzaka?

I nim Clem zdążyła zareagować, George wykorzystał chwilową nieuwagę sprzedawcy, odwiązał futrzaka, którego wcześniej głaskał, i wyciągnął go w stronę oszołomionej dziewczyny, która odruchowo wzięła go w ramiona. Zwierzątko ziewnęło szeroko, po czym wlepiło w nią rozczulające spojrzenie czarnych, okrągłych oczu.

— No, to załatwione! — Wyszczerzył się do niej Fred, walnąwszy ją mocno w ramię, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i razem z Georgem ruszyli w stronę handlarza oferującego smołę w różnokształtnych słoiczkach.

— Poczekajcie! — zawołała za nimi dziewczyna, przerażona perspektywą zostawienia ją samej sobie.

— Słuchajcie, nie chcę niczego w zamian — powiedziała, gdy udało jej się ich dogonić. — Po prostu odstawcie mnie z powrotem do Hogwartu i nikomu nic nie powiem, zgoda? — zaproponowała, zrezygnowana.

— Się robi! — zawołał Fred z chochliczym uśmiechem.

— Tylko jeszcze jeden warunek — przerwała mu cicho. — Obiecajcie mi, że nie będziecie nadużywać tego portalu, dobrze? I chociaż będziecie się starać nie naruszać żadnych stałych punktów w czasie? I, no, przecież wiecie, że może wam pourywać od tego głowy, nie? Pożyczę wam o tym książkę.

— To możemy ci obiecać — zgodził się George, po czym wyciągnął do tyłu rękę i kiedy pociągnął za jeden ze znajdujących się za nim dywanów, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że zatoczyli koło i znaleźli się w miejscu, w którym portal wypluł Clementine.

Między dywanami pojawiła się znajoma dziewczynie czarna, falująca dziura.

— Gotowa? — spytał z iskrą w oku Fred, a kiedy blada jak ściana dziewczyna pokręciła głową, złapał ją za rękę i z bojowym okrzykiem wbiegł do portalu, pociągając ją za sobą.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na znajdującym się w bibliotece ogromnym popiersiu Hiacynta Niezdecydowanego, który nie mógł się zdecydować, czy łypać na nich ze złością, czy z troską. W skutek tego jedno jego oko gromiło ich spojrzeniem, podczas gdy drugie zdawało się pytać, czy nic im nie jest. Po chwili z dziury za nimi wypadł George, który zaliczył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Hiacyntem.

— Miło było cię poznać, Clem — oznajmił Fred, mrugnąwszy do niej huncwocko okiem.

— Do zobaczenia na transmutacji! — dodał George, po czym obaj ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki i po chwili zniknęli jej za drzwiami.

W bibliotece było jak zwykle cicho i spokojnie. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki coś nie polizało Krukonki po twarzy, co uświadomiło zmartwionej dziewczynie, że wciąż trzyma w ramionach zwierzaka, którego zwinął ze straganu jeden z bliźniaków.

I w ten oto sposób Clementine Bennett stała się właścicielką kradzionego i bardzo popularnego w dwunastym wieku futrzyka.


	2. Rozdział 2

**2.**

**O tym, że wszystkie drogi prowadzą do bliźniaków.**

Clem zachrapała głośno przez sen i przesunęła się na łóżku zaledwie o cal, gdyż zachomikowane pod poduszką książki, z których cztery miały twardą okładkę, skutecznie ograniczały jej pole manewru. Być może śniło się jej coś przyjemnego — jak na przykład kolejne pięć książek pod materacem — ale nawet jeśli tak było, świat nie zamierzał pozwolić jej wyśnić tego snu do końca.

— O MÓJ MERLINIE! — ciszę w krukońskim dormitorium przerwał piskliwy, dziewczęcy wrzask. — W NASZYM DORMITORIUM JEST POTWÓR!

Przerażona Susan podbiegła do łóżka, na którym chrapała w najlepsze Clementine, i zaczęła potrząsać ramieniem koleżanki.

— CLEM! OBUDŹ SIĘ! ZARAZ TO COŚ NAS ZEŻRE!

Gwałtownie wyrwana ze snu dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i, przecierając oczy, zadała standardowe w tej sytuacji pytania:

— Co? Gdzie się pali? I dlaczego przed śniadaniem?

Susan wskoczyła na łóżko Clem i bez słowa wskazała kąt ich dormitorium, gdzie mały, futrzasty zwierzak próbował puchatą łapką złapać za koniec zwisającego z koca frędzla. Futrzyk musiał wyczuć swoim szóstym zmysłem, że stał się obiektem powszechnego zainteresowania, bo odwrócił łebek w stronę Krukonek, mrugnął dużymi ślepkami i uroczo kichnął. Dwie najlepsze podkoszulki Susan z głębokim wcięciem z przodu pokrywała teraz glutowata, zielona maź.

— Czy on nie jest słodki? — spytała, zauroczona swoim zwierzakiem, Clem.

— To niezidentyfikowane zwierzę, które nie wiadomo skąd wzięło się w naszym dormitorium, przed chwilą próbowało mnie zeżreć — zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Susan, spoglądając podejrzliwie na futrzyka.

— To Puchatek. — Clem ściągnęła z siebie kołdrę i podeszła do zwierzaka, by pogłaskać go za jednym z dużych, spiczastych uszu. — No wiesz, jak Kubuś Puchatek Milne'a. Zauważyłam, że lubi miód, więc uznałam, że to do niego pasuje.

— Ten potwór ma imię? — zdziwiła się taktownie Susan, wykorzystując zwolnioną przez Clem kołdrę, by zbudować wokół siebie prowizoryczny mur obronny.

— Oczywiście, że ma imię, jest mój. I w ogóle jak możesz nazywać tak urocze stworzenie potworem?

Puchatek na potwierdzenie tych słów polizał dziewczynę po ręku, domagając się kolejnych pieszczot.

— Przed chwilą nie było takie urocze, gdy próbowało zjeść moje pięty — zaprzeczyła Susan. — Co to w ogóle jest? Wygląda jak nieudana hybryda psa z królikiem.

— Futrzyk.

— Futrzyk? Nie słyszałam.

— Bo ludzie już ich nie hodują — wyjaśniła. — Ale były bardzo popularne parę wieków temu.

— To skąd ty go masz? Skoro ludzie już ich nie hodują?

Susan obdarzyła Clem niemal tak samo podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakim parę sekund temu potraktowała Puchatka.

— Dostałam — odparła po prostu dziewczyna, obserwując z rozczuleniem, jak jej mały podopieczny próbuje upolować rąbek jej piżamy.

— A nie zastanowiło cię choć przez chwilę, czemu ludzie już ich nie hodują?

— Może były tak słodkie i kochane, że ludzie umierali z nadmiaru słodyczy? — zasugerowała niewinnie.

— A może — powiedziała Susan, zawieszając widowiskowo głos — rzucały im się w nocy do krtani?

— A wiesz, że koty robią tak bardzo często? Podobno denerwuje je chrapanie.

— To miejmy nadzieje, że jego to nie denerwuje, bo w nocy pracujesz jak lokomotywa.

Susan otworzyła buzię i zaczęła z siebie wydawać odgłosy przypominające te, jakie emituje głodny grizzly w dodatku jadący na motorze z zapchanym tłumikiem.

— Przesadzasz, Susan. Nikt nie jest zdolny do takiego chrapania.

— Mówisz? — Susan uniosła wysoko jedną brew. — Wszystkie musimy używać zaklęć tłumiących, żeby nie słyszeć, jak w nocy intensywnie pracujesz nad przepustowością swoich dróg oddechowych.

— Tak czy inaczej — zmieniła gładko temat Clem — chyba muszę mu przynieść coś do jedzenia, tylko że nie mam pojęcia, co tak właściwie jedzą futrzyki. Poza miodem.

— Sprawdź w książce — poradziła jej fachowo Krukonka.

— No właśnie chodzi o to, że już szukałam. Tylko, że niewiele można znaleźć o futrzykach poza tym, że były bardzo popularne w dwunastym wieku. W jednej książce znalazłam tylko przybliżony rysunek futrzyka i informację, że w jednym miocie samice są w stanie wydać na świat nawet do ośmiu młodych.

— Dobrze, że w ogóle coś znalazłaś. Wiesz, jak to u nas mówią: jak czegoś nie ma w książkach, to znaczy, że nie istnieje. A potem próbuj wytłumaczyć zgrai Krukonów, że stworzenie, które trzymasz na rękach, istnieje naprawdę, tylko ktoś zapomniał wpisać je do rejestru Magicznych Stworzeń.

* * *

><p>Clem utkwiła spojrzenie w swoim lśniącym czystością talerzu i odchrząknęła.<p>

— Ykhm. Poproszę porcję jedzenia dla futrzyka — rzuciła cicho w jego stronę.

Clem, jak każda szanująca się Krukonka, przeczytała Historię Hogwartu od deski do deski i wiedziała, że jedzenie w Hogwarcie nie bierze się wcale z powietrza, jak twierdziło z zapamiętaniem kilka setek dyletanckich uczniów, ale jest wynikiem pracy tysiąca szkolnych skrzatów. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, gdzie takowych skrzatów szukać, dlatego zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy: przemówiła do swojego talerza.

— Karma dla futrzyka? — dodała nieco głośniej, gdy poprzednie polecenie nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu.

— Co ty robisz? — zdziwił się jakiś Krukon obserwujący ją zza przezroczystego dzbanku z sokiem dyniowym. — Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

— Kto? Ja? — spytała zaskoczona Clem.

Zwykle wszelkie dziwactwa uchodziły jej na sucho jako, że nigdy nie było nikogo, kto zwracałby na nią jakąś szczególną uwagę.

— Nie, słoik dżemu przed tobą — odpowiedział na tak inteligentnie zadane pytanie Krukon, którego po dłuższych oględzinach dziewczyna zidentyfikowała jako czwartorocznego Anthony'ego Goldsteina. — Zawsze w sytuacjach, gdy mam do wyboru albo przeprowadzić konwersację z innym przedstawicielem gatunku homo sapiens, albo z elementem natury nieożywionej, wybieram to drugie. Takie rozmowy mogą czasami prowadzić do zadziwiających konkluzji. Jak na przykład do tego, że elementy natury nieożywionej nie potrafią odpowiadać na pytania. Nie każdy wpada na to od razu.

— Powtarzam sobie zaklęcia — mruknęła wreszcie dziewczyna w szczycie swojej kreatywności.

Uwaga Krukona odniosła jednak taki skutek, że speszona Clem zaniechała dalszych prób nawiązania kontaktu ze skrzatami poprzez swój talerz. Ze zrezygnowaniem transmutowała rybę w oleju w karmę dla kota, którą zamierzała dać Puchatkowi jeszcze przed zajęciami. Kiedy jednak weszła do dormitorium i pośród różnej maści książek porozrzucanych wokół jej łóżka odnalazła wreszcie miskę Puchatka (transmutowaną uprzednio z doniczki), ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że ta pełna jest jedzenia. Zdumienie nie byłoby tak duże, gdyby zwierzak nie pochłaniał z najwyższym apetytem przedziwnej, śmierdzącej karmy, o której ani Clem, ani żadna z jej współlokatorek nie mogły mieć pojęcia.

Clem wreszcie zrozumiała sens znanego hogwarckiego powiedzenia mówiącego, że skrzatów spotkasz nigdzie, ale zauważysz wszędzie.

* * *

><p>Clem właśnie przemierzała szkolne korytarze, kierując się na kolejne zajęcia, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś woła jej imię. Zatrzymała się niepewnie w półkroku i rozejrzała dookoła, ale nie zauważyła nikogo, kto hipotetycznie mógłby chcieć z nią porozmawiać. Nie zdążyła jednak wykonać żadnego ruchu, gdy dotarł do niej głośny szept:<p>

— Pst! Clem!

Clem przetarła sobie uszy, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale po chwili usłyszała ponowne nawoływania:

— Pst! Tutaj!

Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i dostrzegła, że drzwi do komórki na miotły są uchylone, a przez powstałą w ten sposób szparę wyglądają dwie pary dziwnie znajomych i dziwnie do siebie nawzajem podobnych oczu.

— Ja? — upewniła się jeszcze dziewczyna, a gdy jeden z bliźniaków pokiwał z uczuciem głową, zbliżyła się do schowka na miotły i niby przypadkiem opierając się o ścianę obok, spytała:

— Co to za konspiracja?

— Nie gadaj, tylko wchodź do środka.

— Nie ma mowy — sprzeciwiła się natychmiast dziewczyna. — Nie wejdę do schowka na miotły, kiedy wy tam jesteście albo jeśli kiedykolwiek w nim byliście.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Fred, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. — Zapewniam cię, że jesteśmy dżentelmenami w każdym calu.

— Dlaczego! — prychnęła Krukonka odrobinę za głośno, bo przechodząca obok grupa uczniów spojrzała na nią dziwacznie, i jednocześnie zupełnie ignorując tę część traktującą o dżentelmenach. — Bo pewnie zostawiliście tam łajnobomby albo powiesiliście nad drzwiami kociołek z jakimś strasznym eliksirem, który obleje mnie, gdy tylko tam wejdę i sprawi, że zamienię się w krogulca, albo zastawiliście tam jakąś inną pułapkę i jak coś nacisnę, to pewnie wszystko wybuchnie, a ja do końca życia nie odzyskam swoich brwi. Nie żebym była jakoś wyjątkowo przywiązana do własnych, ale zawsze lepiej jakieś mieć, niż nie mieć żadnych.

— Dlaczego akurat w krogulca? — zainteresował się George, ale nim Clem zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie Fred:

— Nieważne. Niezmiernie nam miło, że tak podziwiasz nasze pirotechniczne zdolności, ale nie masz się, czym martwić. Schowek jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Niczego tu nie zbroiliśmy, słowo honoru.

Clem przyjrzała się im podejrzliwie, bo taka egzaltowana uprzejmość z ich strony musiała oznaczać dla niej kłopoty, po czym nie bardzo rozumiejąc własne poczynania, wślizgnęła się do środka. Schowek był ciasny, ciemny i śmierdziało w nim zgniłą skarpetą. Dziewczyna zaczęła się już obawiać, że coś albo nawet ktoś zaczął tu powoli gnić, gdy zorientowała się, że ten niezwykle pobudzający zmysł powonienia zapach należał do bliźniaków.

— Chyba nie chcę pytać, kiedy ostatni raz się kąpaliście — rzekła dziewczyna, z ledwością powstrzymując się od zwrócenia śniadania.

— Chwileczkę, gdzieś tu miałem jakiś eliksir perfumowy — odpowiedział na to George, a po odgłosach, jakie po tej wypowiedzi nastąpiły, Clem podejrzewała, że zaczął się macać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu owej zguby.

— Nie — jęknęła Clem. — To tylko wszystko… — zaczęła, ale nie zdążyła skończyć, bo nagle rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a potem wszystko wybuchło.

Zamiast fetoru zgniłych skarpetek otoczył ich mdły, różany zapach pomieszany ze wstrętnym odorem czegoś, co już raz umarło, a teraz powoli zaczęło się przeistaczać w nową formę życia. Mało tego albo nagle obskoczyły ich wszy, albo bliski kontakt z eliksirem sprawił, że wszystko zaczęło ich swędzić.

— …pogorszy — dokończyła z rezygnacją, drapiąc się po nagim łokciu.

— Buteleczka wyślizgnęła mi się z rąk — wyjaśnił niewinnym tonem George.

— Czy to były Różane Perfumy Babuni? — spytała z przejęciem Clem, a kiedy George wydał z siebie jednosylabowy dźwięk potwierdzenia, dziewczyna dodała:

— Czyli będziemy tak śmierdzieć co najmniej przez tydzień.

— Myślę, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach nasza konspiracyjna rozmowa powinna zostać przeniesiona w mniej konspiracyjne miejsce, bo jeszcze chwila a staniemy się stałymi elementami wystroju tego schowka — zaproponował Fred zduszonym głosem, a po chwili byli już na korytarzu, kaszląc, przecierając oczy i drapiąc się co sekundę po innym miejscach.

— Wiedziałam, że jeśli tam wejdę, będę miała kłopoty — mruknęła do siebie Clem, próbując zedrzeć sobie skórę z przedramienia. — Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo za chwilę dodrapię się do kości.

— Wiesz, Clem, tak właściwie to mamy do ciebie interes — powiedział po chwili jeden z bliźniaków, doganiając ją na schodach.

— Chodzą słuchy, że jesteś najlepsza na roku z eliksirów — dodał wyjaśniająco drugi z nich, nim dziewczyna zdążyła przetrawić sens otrzymanej wcześniej informacji w przerwach między namiętnym drapaniem.

Clem przystanęła, bo zauważyła, że przy obecnym stężeniu czynników swędzących koordynacja pracy nóg i owocnego myślenia sprawia jej pewne trudności. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wybrała nie najlepsze miejsce na postój. Do jej uszu dotarły najpierw odgłosy śliniąco-ssące, a potem dziewczyna zobaczyła wydający te dźwięki twór, który wydał się Clem jednością, dopóki para nie oderwała się od siebie z głośnym cmoknięciem.

— Ty, co to za smród? — spytała nagle jednostka żeńska.

— Chyba przechodził tędy Snape — zasugerowała jednostka męska. — No wiesz, on się chyba zbyt często nie myje.

Clem czym prędzej zniknęła z zasięgu ich wzroku, schodząc na niższe piętro.

— Dobra, załatwmy do szybko — zwróciła się do drepczących jej po piętach bliźniaków. — Czego wy tak właściwie ode mnie chcecie?

— Clem, oczywiście wiesz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — zapewnił ją natychmiast obłudnie George.

— Od zeszłego wtorku? — spytała Clem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od śmiechu. — Chłopaki, niezmiernie mi przykro, ale trzy dni na rozwinięcie przyjaźni do zdecydowanie za mało według każdego słownika.

— Bo słowniki nie potrafią poprawnie weryfikować ludzkich uczuć — odpowiedział jej natychmiast Fred. — To tylko książki, a my mamy serca gorące i gorąco cię zapewniamy, że jesteś naszą przyjaciółką.

— Nie będę się z wami spierać — zgodziła się dla świętego spokoju dziewczyna. — No więc? Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, żebym co mogła dla was zrobić?

— Jak możesz oskarżać nas o taką interesowność? — zawołał oburzonym głosem George, ceremonialnie łapiąc się za serce. — Ranisz mą duszę czystą!

— I me serce młodzieńcze! — zawtórował mu Fred.

— A me uszy pamiętliwe podpowiadają mi, że wcześniej wspominaliście, że macie do mnie interes.

— Nie interes, a przyjacielską prośbę — sprostował George, po czym bez skrupułów przeszedł do omawiania zawiłości ich problemu. — Nasz dotychczasowy dostawca eliksirów ma niedługo owutemy…

— Jakie tam niedługo, dopiero listopad — wtrącił Fred.

— Jest Krukonem, oni mają inny miernik czasu. — Clem chrząknęła znacząco, ale żaden z nich chyba nie zwrócił uwagi na jej przynależność domową. — Tak czy inaczej, uprzejmie nas poinformował, że nie będzie miał czasu warzyć dla nas tyle eliksirów, a w następnym semestrze nie uwarzy dla nas już żadnego. I poradził nam znaleźć zastępcę…

— Zaraz, zaraz — przerwała mu Clem. — Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nie warzycie żadnego z waszych psotnych eliksirów?

Clem nie mogła w to uwierzyć, by za wszelkimi psotami bliźniaków tak naprawdę stał ktoś inny, kto używał ich tylko jako swojej maski.

— Nie rozumiesz, Clem. My zostaliśmy obdarzeni przez naturę ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami magicznymi i dlatego uwarzenie zwyczajnego eliksiru wykracza poza zakres naszych umiejętności. Jeśli jednak mamy już podstawę, z naszym niesamowitym zmysłem intuicji doskonale wiemy, co do niego dodać, by wyszło nam to, co chcemy.

— Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że potraficie uwarzyć coś, czego nie potrafi nawet Snape, ale nie umiecie sobie poradzić ze zwykłym eliksirem na kaszel?

— Jak ty nas dobrze rozumiesz, to musi być przeznaczenie!

— Albo inteligencja? — ostudziła entuzjazm Freda Krukonka.

— Tak czy inaczej, możemy na ciebie liczyć? Oczywiście, jesteśmy hojnymi pracodawcami i odwdzięczymy ci się w przyszłości udziałami w sprzedaży wszystkich tych eliksirów, w przygotowaniu których nam pomogłaś.

— Nie, dziękuję bardzo. Nie będę wam pomagała w jakiś szemranych interesach — wyraziła swój stanowczy sprzeciw Clem, na powrót kierując się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Nie daj się prosić, Clem, to doskonała okazja! — krzyknął za nią jeden z nich, ale ona zdążyła już zniknąć za załomem korytarza.

— Myślisz, że się zgodzi? — spytał brata George, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni mignęła mu jej noga.

— Jestem tego pewien — odparł beztrosko Fred. — Dajmy jej tylko trochę czasu. Nie widziałeś, jak błyszczały jej oczy, gdy proponowaliśmy jej współpracę?

— Fred, nie chcę cię martwić, ale to były raczej łzy po tym, jak przypadkiem walnąłeś ją łokciem w brzuch.

— To wcale nie było przypadkiem. Słyszałem, że ludzie są bardziej skłonni podejmować lekkomyślne decyzje, gdy doskwiera im fizyczny ból — zauważył Fred.

Clem, która zdążyła znaleźć się już w skrzydle szpitalnym i teraz cierpliwie dawała się smarować maścią, podejrzewała, że na tym sprawa się nie zakończy. A o tym, że miała rację przekonała się już na następnych eliksirach.

* * *

><p>Severusa Snape'a zawsze spowijała czarna aura mroku i tajemnicy. Uczniowie profilaktycznie trzymali dystans co najmniej dwóch stóp od wiecznie i groźnie łopoczącej szaty profesora, która w nosie miała wszelkie prawa logiki i powiewała za nim jak sztandar nawet bez udziału cyrkulacji powietrza. To zjawisko stało się przyczyną powstania plotki, jakoby mistrz eliksirów trzymał pod peleryną stado nietoperzy. Hanna Abbott opowiadała wszystkim, którzy tylko chcieli jej słuchać, że są to zaklęci przez macochę bracia Snape'a, a profesor, by zdjąć z nich zaklęcie, miał przez dwanaście lat szyć dla nich koszulki z pokrzywy i nie mógł przez ten czas myć włosów, co z kolei tłumaczyło zdumiewającą ilość łoju na jego głowie. Pozostawało tajemnicą, ile jeszcze lat uczniowie Hogwartu będę narażeni na skutki tej potwornej klątwy.<p>

Mistrz eliksirów zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że odstrasza wszystkich swoich uczniów – wręcz przeciwnie – bardzo mu to odpowiadało. Nie lubił studentów i nigdy się ze swoją niechęcią nie krył. Byli jednak wśród jego protegowanych tacy, wobec których żywił obojętny stosunek, a raczej, mówiąc mniej oględnie, tacy, których w ogóle nie zauważał i których egzystencja na jego zajęciach zawsze go dziwiła. Do jednych z nich należała drobna i niska dziewczyna warząca eliksir obok Ruperta Monroe'a przynależącego do jego domu. Zdaniem Snape'a zarówno jej uroda, jak i zachowanie sprawiało, że wtapiała się w tłum i łatwo było w ogóle zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Mimo tego profesor w ciągu jej ponad pięcioletniej edukacji zwrócił na nią uwagę dwukrotnie. Po raz pierwszy, gdy zauważył, że pracuje razem z Monroem, który nieszczególnie przepadał za obcym towarzystwem i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia. Oczy jej lśniły ze złości, a na policzkach miała niezdrowe rumieńce, gdy raz po raz uderzała swoim nożem bycze jelito. Było to tak niecodzienne u niej zjawisko, że Snape, przyzwyczajony do jej bezbarwności, mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ona się tak właściwie nazywa.

— Ykhm — chrząknął, stając nad jej kociołkiem.

Dziewczyna uniosła na niego spojrzenie dużych, błyszczących oczu.

— Czy… — odchrząknął, czując, że pytanie, które chciał zadać jest ponad jego możliwości pedagogiczne.

Jednak jej dzisiejsze zachowanie było, lekko mówiąc, niepokojące, a raczej wątpił, by Dumbledore przymknął na to oko, gdyby dziewczyna wyzionęła mu ducha nad kociołkiem. Dlatego przełknął ślinę i dokończył z wysiłkiem:

—… coś się stało?

Na koniec próbował się nawet lekko uśmiechnąć, by dodać jej otuchy, co jednak mogło przynieść efekt zupełnie odwrotny, gdyż grymas, który uczniowie zobaczyli na jego twarzy, dziwnym trafem skojarzył im się z zimnym wiatrem hulającym po cmentarzu, martwą ręką topielca zwisającą z pyska dzikiego zwierzęcia, a pewnemu Puchonowi z okiem Saurona i krajobrazem Mordoru.

Nagle atmosfera w lochach stała się tak gęsta, że można by ją było kroić nożem. Serca wszystkich uczniów zamarły ze strachu o biedną Krukonkę, wobec której Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu zwrócił się tym tonem pełnym skrywanej groźby. To było tak, jakby niemal sugerował, że za chwilę coś jej zrobi, jak na przykład wyrwie jelita i sfermentuje w słoiku czy spojrzy na nią i magicznym sposobem, niczym anioł Gabriel, przyprawi ją o tasiemca.

— Coś źle dodałam, profesorze? — zmartwiła się szczerze dziewczyna, wyrywając się z amoku.

Zajrzała z przejęciem do swojego kociołka, zupełnie nieczuła na negatywne fluidy, jakie zdawały się rozchodzić po klasie.

W lochach panowała taka cisza, że słychać było samotną muchę latającą nad kociołkiem Ruperta. Snape zaszczycił ją pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem, co spowodowało, że nieszczęsna bzyknęła w przerażeniu i wpadła prosto do gotującego się eliksiru.

— Nie — odpowiedział jedynie Snape zimno, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami i zwrócił się do Ruperta:

— Muchy nie było w przepisie.

Rupert zamarł z ręką nad słoikiem ze ślepiami nietoperza. Przez moment, kiedy patrzył prosto w czarne i lodowate oczy profesora, zdawało mu się, że brakuje mu tchu i za chwilę zemdleje, ale potem Snape powrócił do swojej katedry, a przerażony Ślizgon zorientował się, że znów może spokojnie oddychać. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na sąsiadującą z nim Clem, która wydawała się zupełnie nieporuszona tak bliskim kontaktem ze Snapem. W najwyższym skupieniu odliczała właśnie ilość wrzuconych ślepi nietoperza. Clem w ogóle rzadko interesowała się światem zewnętrznym. Czasami tak bardzo zajęta była własnymi myślami i książkami, których zawsze miała przy sobie co najmniej pięć, że Rupert dziwił się, że jest w stanie reagować na otoczenie, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Chłopak posłał jej długie, badawcze spojrzenie i zauważył, że nawet jeśli wewnętrznie spełniała wszelkie kryteria stereotypowego Krukona, to zewnętrznie stanowiła jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. Była niewysoką i drobną dziewczyną o łagodnej twarzy dziecka. Natura obdarzyła ją długimi włosami w kolorze miedzianego blondu, które miały zwyczaj dwukrotnie zwiększać swoją objętość w bliskim sąsiedztwie wrzących eliksirów. Kiedy coś mówiła, otwierała szeroko buzię i żywo gestykulowała rękami, jakby chciała powiedzieć wszystko szybciej, żeby móc jak najprędzej wrócić do własnego świata.

I kiedy tak się jej przyglądał, nagle uderzyła go myśl, że Krukonka jest jakaś inna. Ponieważ zwykle obserwował ją spokojną i stateczną, ewentualnie lekko zmartwioną, to chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Clem jest zła, a mówiąc ściślej, wkurzona jak profesor McGonagall, gdy się jej nadepnie na ogon.

— Clementine — zwrócił się do dziewczyny w najwyższym skupieniu.

Czuł, że to może być przełomowy moment w ich znajomości, która do tej pory pod względem dynamiki przywodziła na myśl dryf kontynentalny.

— Czy źle ci na duszy?

— Co? — Clem przeniosła na niego spojrzenie, które poecie in spe podpowiedziała, że być może jest jeszcze za wcześnie na zadawanie tego typu pytań. — Wszystko w porządku? Zaszkodziły ci wyziewy z kociołka?

— Hę? — teraz na Ruperta przyszła kolej, żeby się zdziwić. — Dlaczego mnie? Przecież to ty dziwnie wyglądasz.

Clem lekko zbladła, a Rupert pomyślał, że zdecydowanie ujął swoje zaniepokojenie w najmniej fortunny sposób, w jaki mógł.

— To nic takiego — odpowiedziała, kiedy Rupert ze ściśniętym gardłem czekał na osąd. — Po prostu planuję morderstwo — wyznała z beznamiętnością godną Snape'a.

I to była właśnie ten moment w życiu Ruperta Monroe'a, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może jednak kontynenty wędrują czasami zbyt szybko. Zdecydowanie nie liczył, że awansuje od razu na powiernika mrocznych sekretów.

— M-m-morderstwo? — wyjąkał Ślizgon, blady jak trup.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, czując, jak strużki potu spływają mu po plecach.

— Weasleyowie dręczą mnie od kilku dni. Co kilka minut przysyłają mi zaczarowane karteczki. Muszę im to przyznać, że ich wynalazek jest bardzo zmyślny, bowiem karteczki i to, co jest na nich napisane, są całkiem niewidzialne, dopóki ich nie dotknę. Pewnie myślisz sobie, że to zupełnie nieszkodliwe i po co je w takim przypadku dotykam? — mruknęła Clem, chociaż Rupert o nic nie pytał, nic nie chciał wiedzieć i jedyne założenia, jakie na razie robił, to takie, że samowolnie zbratał się z potencjalną morderczynią. — Ha! To nie takie proste, bo te zmyślne karteczki ciągną mnie za włosy, dopóki ich nie wezmę. Tę tutaj — pokazała mu zgniecioną w pięści karteczkę — próbowałam ignorować przez całe eliksiry, ale głowa mi już pęka, a za chwilę Weasleyowie pewnie przyślą kolejną.

Westchnęła z irytacją i wrzuciła trzymaną w ręku karteczkę do swojej torby. Rupert przechylił się nieco na taborecie i odkrył, że dziewczyna ma już tam sporą kolekcję podobnej makulatury.

— Rozumiem, że jest to sytuacja nad wyraz niefortunna — odezwał się, gdy wreszcie przemógł chęć panicznej ucieczki.

Starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej formalnie, by zwiększyć między nimi dystans.

— Jednak czy nie lepiej byłoby powstrzymać się od wszelkich zbrodni w afekcie? Morderstwo nie wygląda najlepiej w CV.

„Chyba, że aplikujesz na śmierciożercę albo do Kółka Czynnie Działających Socjopatów" — dodał w myślach Ślizgon.

Clem spojrzała na niego tak, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyła. Parsknęła, po czym schowała twarz w dłoniach, walcząc z napadem śmiechu.

— Chyba nie potraktowałeś tej groźby poważnie? — spytała, kiedy już się uspokoiła i Snape przestał ciskać w nią pełne pogardy spojrzenia. — To tylko tak się mówi, że chce się kogoś zabić, gdy ktoś cię strasznie denerwuje.

Chłopak nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego.

— W mojej rodzinie, kiedy ktoś cię strasznie denerwuje, to na mówieniu się nie kończy — powiedział, przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie. — Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że przynajmniej jedno morderstwo na rodzinę to kurtuazyjne minimum.

— Mój Boże, gdzie ty się wychowałeś? W Azkabanie?

— Nie. W RBKC(1).

W tym momencie Clem zgubiła główną myśl, bo nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu dalej współczuć czy zacząć mu zazdrościć. Z ostatecznej decyzji wybawił ją koniec zajęć. Rupert zgarnął swoje rzeczy do torby i kiwnąwszy jej głową, opuścił klasę, nim Clem zdążyła uprzątnąć swoje stanowisko. A kiedy już to zrobiła, wypadła na korytarz i zobaczywszy z daleka znajomych jej bliźniaków, podeszła do nich i wyrzuciła z siebie:

— W porządku! Wygraliście! Pomogę wam, tylko przestańcie mnie dręczyć!

* * *

><p>(1) RBKC (Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea) — dzielnica Londynu powszechnie uważana za najdroższą w Anglii.<p> 


	3. Rozdział 3

Tym razem w rozdziale króluje Pratchett i jego czarownice z Lancre, które towarzyszą mi ostatnio w pociągach.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**O tym, że dziewczyna spotyka chłopaka, ale potem oboje przypominają sobie, że znają się od dawna.**

* * *

><p>Kiedy tylko Clem zobaczyła najnowszy nabytek szkolnej biblioteki, od razu wiedziała, że musi go przeczytać. Była ta książka wprost dla niej stworzona. Okładkę miała dość zwyczajną: miękką z namalowanym fioletowym słoniem, na którym galopował roześmiany Murzyn. Z tyłu wypisane koślawą czcionką widniało krótkie streszczenie historii. Ciemnoskóry młodzieniec o wdzięcznym imieniu Nabuchodonozora, który przez osiemnaście lat swojego życia wierzył, że jest synem białych plantatorów, dowiaduje się dramatycznej prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu. Nabuchodonozor za namową spotkanego przypadkiem maga postanawia wyruszyć w daleką podróż mającą na celu odnalezienie jego prawdziwych krewnych. Według opisu historia miała obfitować w fioletowego słonia myślącego, że jest Bucefałem Aleksandra Wielkiego, w górskiego trolla porywającego księżniczki tylko po to, by uczyć je cerowania skarpetek, w wielką miłość Wiatru do Róży i, naturalnie, w fizykę kwantową.<p>

Przez cały tydzień książka spoczywała w prawej przegródce torby Krukonki, cierpliwie czekając na sobotę, kiedy to Clem zaplanowała owinąć się kołdrą, zaopatrzyć w czekoladowe ciasteczka i w spokoju ją przeczytać. Dziewczyna jednak zapomniała, że w życiu nigdy nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Nieważne jak dobry byłby ów plan, coś zawsze musiało pójść nie tak. W tym przypadku zawinił sąsiad z góry, który najwidoczniej uznał, że deszczowa pogoda za oknem świetnie się komponuje ze skocznymi przyśpiewkami zamorskich krasnoludów. Wśród wesołych dźwięków kobzy, dud i fujarki przebijał się niesamowicie fałszujący głos:

_On ma cztery zęby_

_A chciałby mieć ich pięć_

_Bo teraz ma uśmiech niepełny_

_Jak owca bez wełny_

Wśród jego repertuaru znalazła się też cudaczna piosenka „Ten chleb jest czerstwy, a mógłby być z miodem" czy pieśń, w której słowo „ser" występowało sto czterdzieści siedem razy. Clem, nauczona doświadczeniem, wiedziała, że ani walenie miotłą w sufit, ani odwiedziny u miłośnika krasnoludzkiej kultury nie przyniosą żadnych efektów. Powód tego był prosty: Clem nie miała pojęcia, gdzie tak naprawdę znajdowało się pomieszczenie usytuowane nad ich dormitorium. Logicznie rozumując, powinno mieć swoje miejsce tam, gdzie zwykle mieszczą się mieszkania sąsiadów z góry — nad dormitorium szóstorocznych Krukonek. Jedna wizyta udowodniła jednak, że architektura Hogwartu rządzi się własnymi prawami i nad pokojem mimowolnych słuchaczek krasnoludzkiej muzyki znajdowało się ciche i spokojne dormitorium drugoklasistek. Podobnie rzecz się miała z pokojami przylegającymi: po prawej stronie powinna znajdować się klatka schodowa, a po lewej sypialnia siódmoklasistek. Nie wiedzieć jednak czemu wieczorami zza lewej ściany przemawiał do nich głos, który usilnie próbował je przekonać, że w Paryżu najlepsze kasztany są na placu Pigalle, a zza prawej dobiegały starcze głosy deliberujące nad sensem wprowadzenia Poprawki do Konstytucji (długie, bezsenne noce doprowadziły Clem do konkluzji, że podsłuchiwana rozmowa toczy się tuż po wojnie secesyjnej i dotyczy Poprawki mającej umożliwić głosowanie Murzynom).

Zwykle w wolne dni takie, jak ten, kiedy sąsiad z góry sprawdzał, jak bardzo źle może śpiewać i czy da się jednocześnie grać na kobzie i dmuchać w fujarkę, Clem zaszywała się w bibliotece. Jednak od pewnego czasu czytanie tam czegokolwiek stało się niemożliwym. Wszystko to przez przesiadującego między półkami Wiktora Kruma i hałaśliwą grupę jego nabożnych wielbicielek. Clem nie miała nic przeciwko Krumowi samemu w sobie, nie zgłaszała też żadnych obiekcji wobec samych jego wielbicielek — miała za to wiele zastrzeżeń do tych dwóch elementów występujących razem.

Tak więc jedyną opcją, jaka Clem pozostała, było wyjście spod ciepłej kołdry, zejście do pokoju wspólnego i badanie historii Nabuchodonozora, siedząc przy własnym stoliku. Wśród Krukonów panowała powszechna opinia mówiąca, że tak samo, jak pierwszego dnia szkoły trzeba w pocie czoła walczyć o swoją ławkę w klasie(1), tak samo w pokoju wspólnym należy zdobyć swój stolik. Clem własne miejsce nie tyle zdobyła, co raczej odziedziczyła. Na początku próbowała siadać z koleżankami z dormitorium, ale szybko przekonała się, że ani jej nie odpowiadała panująca tam atmosfera, ani dziewczynom niespecjalnie podobał się fakt, że Clem nie potrafiła poczuć ich ducha. Koniec końców Clem przysiadła się do jednego z bocznych stolików zajętego przed dwie szóstoklasistki, które tak bardzo zajmowało zagłębianie się w swoje wnętrze, że przez pierwsze siedem tygodni nawet nie zauważyły, że mają kolejną towarzyszkę. Potem, gdy obie skończyły już szkołę, Clem miała cały stolik dla siebie. Od czasu do czasu przysiadał się do niej ktoś, kogo zmęczyły rozmowy przy jego zwyczajowym miejscu, a musiał pilnie skończyć referat czy nauczyć się wreszcie rzucania Zaklęcia Zwiększonej Pamięci. Tego jednak dnia wyglądało na to, że stolik należał tylko do niej i, jak zauważyła po chwili, kilku bardzo zagubionych rybików cukrowych.

Pokój ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie takiego, gdzie znajdowało się więcej mebli, a zdecydowanie mniej ludzi. Żadna to tajemnica, że uczniowie z Ravenclawu często byli myleni z meblami. Pomyłka ta brała się z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy Krukoni to dość stateczni mieszkańcy Hogwartu, którzy wykazywali chęci do aktywnego życia w trzech przypadkach: a) gdy trzeba było przekręcić stronę w książce, b) gdy ktoś podważył pierwszą zasadę termomagiki i Prawo Powszechnego Czarowania, c) gdy skończył się tlen. O ile dwa pierwsze przypadki zdarzały się dość często, o tyle nikt jeszcze nie stwierdził zaistnienia trzeciego.

Jednak tym razem pusty pokój nie był jedynie wrażeniem, które znikało, gdy tylko zauważyło się, że wzorki na krześle są tak naprawdę pierwszakiem zaczytanym w „Niepoduazalney i Iedyney Prawdziuey Magyi Piramid". W pomieszczeniu rzeczywiście nie przebywała żadna żywa dusza, nie licząc samej Clem, kilku delikwentów, którzy zasnęli nad książkami, dwóch bardzo żywych portretów próbujących zapatrzeć się w siebie na śmierć, kilku robaczków i rudego kota.

Jakby tego było mało, każdy fan „Demaskowania przyszłości" natychmiast zauważyłby, że: po pierwsze, książka najbardziej wysunięta na prawo, patrząc od strony kominka, była całkowicie czarna; po drugie, diadem Roweny Ravenclaw przechylił się dokładnie o dwadzieścia i pół stopnia; po trzecie, pod obrazem przedstawiającym niekończącą się drabinę siedział rudy kot; po czwarte, pod oknem wychodzącym na północ ważył się eliksir, aż wreszcie po piąte, wliczając do rachunków wszystkie rybiki cukrowe i Clem, przy stoliku siedziało dokładnie trzynaścioro stworzeń.

Clem jednak nigdy specjalnie nie przykładała się do wróżbiarstwa, dlatego ignorując wszystkie te śmiertelne omeny, otworzyła książkę i zaczęła ją czytać:

_Moulin było maleńkim miasteczkiem na zachód od Rouge, które nieliczni podróżnicy określali mianem zacofanego. Jego mieszkańcy gorąco modlili się do swojego bożka, którego przed laty wystrugał dla nich w uschniętym pniu topoli jakiś przejezdny mag i nikogo nie obchodziło, że przez ten czas drewniany bożek skurczył się, poczerniał i zaczął śmierdzieć zgnilizną z daleka. Ludzie tu byli prości, ułomni i staroświeccy. We wszystkim ślepo słuchali się swojego kapłana, który według nich przemawiał głosem ich bożka. Dlatego, kiedy do karczmy zawitał kolejny przejezdny, ludność natychmiast orzekła, że obcy i że albo jaki bóg, albo gwałciciel i morderca._

I wtedy to się stało.

Jeden z tych, których nad ranem pokonała lektura, zachrapał głośno przez sen.

Mniej więcej na piątym roku nauki uczeń szkoły magicznej nabywał wiedzę mówiącą, że magia waży. Każde zaklęcie, każda książka magiczna czy magię opisująca, a także każde stworzenie obdarzone magią — wszystko to bez ustanku produkowało ładunek magiczny. Starsi uczniowie zdawali sobie także sprawę z tego, że istnieje coś takiego, jak waga krytyczna. Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że jeśli w danym miejscu nagromadziło się zbyt dużo magii, to wszyscy dookoła mieli zagwarantowany darmowy pokaz fajerwerków.

Dawno temu zostało tez udowodnione, że pojedyncze chrapnięcie czarodzieja płci męskiej o przeciętnej wadze, wzroście i umiejętnościach magicznych wyzwala magię ważącą dokładnie jedną kwadrylionową tryliona jednostki ładunku magicznego.

Cóż, najwidoczniej tyle wystarczyło.

Najpierw wybuchł eliksir, który jeszcze przed chwilą grzecznie ważył się pod oknem, i oczywiście zaczął wydzielać nieprzyjemne zapachy. Potem obraz z niekończącą się drabiną spadł ze ściany prosto na puszysty ogon rudego kota. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że zwierzę nie zareagowało na ten akt przyjaźni zbyt dobrze. Zasyczało, podskoczyło do góry i w locie wysuwając pazury, wylądowało na najdalszej biblioteczce. Wymachując dziko kończynami, przypadkiem zahaczyło o smoliście czarną książkę, która z trzaskiem upadła na podłogę. To z kolei stało się przyczyną, dla której diadem Roweny Ravenclaw spadł jej z głowy i potoczył się po stoliku Clem ruchem opóźnionym obrotowym, zakończając tym samym żywot kilku rybików cukrowych. A wszystko to nie trwało dłużej jak dwie sekundy.

Clem może i nie była dobra z wróżbiarstwa(2), szczyciła się za to tym, że w przeciągu tygodnia czytała siedem razy tyle książek, co przeciętny Anglik w miesiącu. Dlatego w sytuacji, kiedy przeciętny Anglik siedziałby z ogłupiałą miną i zastanawiał się, co tu się tak właściwie stało, Krukonka podbiegła do okna i otworzyła je na całą szerokość, nie dając tym samym magii czasu, by ta zdążyła zrozumieć, że przekroczyła masę krytyczną.

Jedyny ocalały rybik cukrowy poruszył smętnie czułkami, a potem został zjedzony przez kota.

Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się, a po chwili do środka tanecznym krokiem weszła Susan.

— Ktoś kisi kapustę? — spytała pogodnie, ściskając nos palcami. — Dlatego wietrzysz?

— Coś w tym stylu — zgodziła się Clem.

Susan spojrzała na kociołek, wokół którego w malowniczym kształcie rozlał się eliksir.

— To chyba nie był kapuśniak. Tak czy siak, za drzwiami czekają na ciebie bliźniacy Weasley. Bardzo chcieli wejść do środka, a byli już blisko odgadnięcia hasła, więc jak się nie pośpieszysz, to mogą tu po ciebie przyjść. Wyglądali na całkiem zdeterminowanych.

— Aha — powiedziała jedynie Clem i spojrzała tęsknie na książkę.

— Od kiedy w ogóle zadajesz się z Weasleyami? — zainteresowała się Susan, próbując pogłaskać kota za uchem, co skończyło się siedmioma zadrapaniami.

— Nie zadaję się z nimi jakoś specjalnie — wyznała szczerze Clem, chowając książkę z powrotem do torby. — Chyba. Wiesz, to raczej oni zadają się ze mną.

— O.

— Ale to też nie jakoś bardzo — uściśliła natychmiast Krukonka tak na wszelki wypadek.

To nie tak, że posiadanie życia towarzyskiego było źle widziane wśród Krukonów. Nic z tych rzeczy. Clem po prostu uważała zacieśnianie z nią kontaktów przez bliźniaków za stan chwilowy i nie chciała potem być zadręczana pytaniami typu „Dlaczego nie widuję cię już tak często z Weasleyami? Pokłóciliście się?".

— Lepiej do nich wyjdę. W tym pokoju jest zbyt dużo tłukliwych rzeczy — oznajmiła Clem, po czym przewiesiła sobie torbę przez ramię i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Za drzwiami omal nie zderzyła się brzuchem z nosem George'a Weasleya, który chyba próbował zajrzeć do dziobu kołatki.

— Clem! — ucieszył się na jej widok Fred i niemal natychmiast otoczył ją ramieniem w takim geście, jakby za chwilę zamierzał roztaczać przed nią obiecujące wizje zdobycia Wszechświata lub przynajmniej przepisu na Śmiertelnie Smaczne Mordoklejki od Zonka.

— Dobrze, że jesteś — dodał George, pojawiając się z drugiej strony. — Uważamy, że to najwyższa pora…

— … żebyś poznała naszego dotychczasowego dostarczyciela eliksirów.

— Spodoba ci się.

— Jest piękny…

— … jak mu się za bardzo nie przyglądasz.

— … mądry…

— …gdy nie zadajesz żadnych pytań.

— …świetnie lata na miotle…

— …o ile może to robić na ziemi.

— …i ma poczucie humoru…

— …jeśli śmieszą cię żarty o źle zogniskowanych ogniskowych.

— O, a to mógłby być akurat świetny dowcip — przyznała Clem, nawet nie próbując ukryć uśmiechu.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Fred.

— To nie lepsze są te o trollach, wiedźmach i krasnoludkach, które spotykają Sama-Wiesz-Kogo? — spytał za to George.

* * *

><p>Puchatek obudził się i od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wygrzebał się spod kołdry i zauważył, że nigdzie nie było jego Pani. Może nie wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale futrzyki należały do stworzeń silnie przywiązanych do osób, które wybrały sobie na swoich Panów. Oczywiście warto dodać, że w ich mniemaniu słowo „pan" nie stanowiło synonimu „władcy". Od wieków relacja między futrzykiem a jego opiekunem opierała się na tym, że opiekun dbał o swoje zwierzątko, a w zamian za to futrzyk zapewniał mu ochronę.<p>

Puchatek zeskoczył z łóżka, obwąchał kawałek podłogi, gdzie jego Pani zostawiła jedną skarpetkę, i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Próbował popchnąć je nosem, ale szybko zrozumiał, że zostały zamknięte na jeden z tych ludzkich sposobów. Być może byłby to problem nie do sforsowania dla małego psa, żółwia czy królika. Ale nie dla futrzyka.

Futrzyk pomyślał.

Sekundę później Susan przypomniała sobie, że natychmiast musi iść do dormitorium, bo przecież na pewno miała tam coś do zrobienia.

* * *

><p>Clem była przygotowana na wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie na to, że sekretną kryjówką Weasleyów okaże się zapasowych składzik Snape'a.<p>

— Względy logistyczne — wytłumaczył jej Fred, gdy tylko wyraziła swoje zdziwienie. — Bliżej do większości składników, są też różne kociołki i półtora całkiem sprawnych palników.

— Półtora?

— Jeden działa przez cały czas, a drugi tylko w nocy — odpowiedział Clem jakiś głos i dopiero wtedy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że jedna z ciemnych plam w zaciemnionym pokoju to nie kolejny regał ze składnikami.

„Snape!" — zawołała natychmiast jej podświadomość. — „Zwiewaj, jeśli ci szlaban niemiły!". Ale już kiedy miała brać nogi za pas, Fred pociągnął ją głębiej, gdzie palący się palnik nie tylko rzucał złowrogie cienie na ściany, ale także dawał trochę światła, i Clem przypomniała sobie, że w soboty o tej porze profesor Snape nie wychodzi ze swoich komnat, bo, jak głosi plotka, boi się Rannej Opryszczki Nietoperza lub, w co wierzyła Clem, do późna w nocy czyta gotyckie romanse z wampirami.

— A Snape prawie nigdy tu nie zagląda — dokończył wysoki chłopak, pochylony nad gotującym się kociołkiem. — Dziwne, chyba myśli, że jego czary ochronne są nie do sforsowania.

— Aiden, przedstawiam ci Clementine Bennett, naszą drugą dostawczynię eliksirów — dokonał prezencji George, wskazując na Clem z emfazą. — Clem, przedstawiam ci Aidena…

— George — przerwała mu Clem, podczas gdy Aiden zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu. — Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że życie przeciętnego Krukona ogranicza się tylko do książki, którą ten akurat czyta?

— No, nie — odpowiedział George, szczerząc zęby. — Prawdziwy Krukon czyta kilka książek jednocześnie. W sensie, znacie się i nie muszę dokonywać prezentacji?

— Czasami korzystam ze stolika Clem — powiedział Aiden, wzruszając ramionami.

— Kiedyś nawet pożyczyłam ci książkę — dodała Krukonka.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Dopisałeś tam mnóstwo swoich uwag. W sumie zrobiła się po tym całkiem zabawna.

— No dobrze! — zawołał Fred, zacierając ręce. — Skoro wieczorek zapoznawczy okazał się zbędny, to tak, tu macie listę eliksirów, których potrzebujemy, żeby otrzymać cukierka wywołującego biegunkę — powiedział, wręczając Clem wyświechtaną kartkę papieru, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była wcześniej w wielu miejscach, do których Krukonka wolałaby nie zaglądać.

— Ekhm — odchrząknęła, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę bliźniaków, którzy już zdążyli zająć się czymś innym. — Po co wam tak właściwie cukierek wywołujący biegunkę?

— Cieszę się, że pytasz — odparł George. — Wyobraź sobie, że siedzisz na transmutacji, a tu McGonagall nagle oznajmia, że za chwilę cała klasa pisze jakiś test. Oczywiście, że miałaś na głowie inne rzeczy: musiałaś wyczyścić miotłę, poznęcać się nad rodzeństwem, wrzucić Filchowi ropuchę za kołnierz czy coś w tym stylu. Słowem, nic nie umiesz…

— To raczej niemożliwe — mruknęła pod nosem Clem. — Jak uważasz na lekcjach, to zawsze coś tam wiesz.

— Nie zgrywaj Percy'ego, Clem — poprosił George i nim dziewczyna zdążyła spytać, kto to jest Percy, powiedział:

— Oberwałaś Obliviate na zaklęciach i teraz nic nie pamiętasz. Lepiej?

Clem kiwnęła głową.

— No właśnie. I nic nie umiesz. I nagle przypominasz sobie, że przecież masz w kieszeni cukierka wywołującego biegunkę! Wystarczy, że go zjesz i voilà! Zwolniona z testu!

— Wiecie, jeśli faktycznie oberwałabym Obliviate, to myślę, że sam ten fakt zwolniłby mnie z tego testu — zauważyła Clem. — Zresztą, nie wiem, czy chciałabym, aby cała klasa widziała mnie w takim stanie.

— To żaden problem — zapewnił ją natychmiast Fred. — Planujemy całą linię takich cukierków dla fanów wagarów. Będą cukierki wywołujące wymioty, gorączkę, ospę, katar sienny, łzawienie z oczu, ucisk pęcherza, groszopryszczkę, krwotok z nosa albo z dziąseł, omdlenia i tak dalej. Do wyboru, do koloru.

— Jakbym chciała się rozchorować, wystarczyłby mi pierwszy lepszy zarazek.

— Ha! — krzyknął Fred, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Ale, ale, ale nasze cukierki mają pewną zaletę, której nie ma przeciętny zarazek. Mianowicie: drugą stronę.

— Drugą stronę?

— Drugą stronę. Wkładasz ją do ust i już jesteś zdrowa. Masz całą godzinę, którą możesz spędzić na błogim lenistwie.

— Ja czasami nie wiem, czy wy jesteście takimi wielkimi idiotami, czy takimi wielkimi geniuszami — powiedziała Clem.

— To się w sumie wzajemnie nie wyklucza — wtrącił Aiden, do tej pory zajęty odmierzaniem składników. — Pomyśl, zawsze można być tak wielkim idiotą, że to się aż ociera o geniusz — dodał, zaglądając jej przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć listę eliksirów od Weasleyów. — Sporo tego. Mówiłem wam, że nie mogę długo zostać.

— Dlatego znaleźliśmy ci Clem — odezwał się Fred. — Zrób z niej użytek.

— Przepraszam bardzo — odezwała się Krukonka, która poczuła, że jej silna pozycja stadna została nagle zagrożona. — To ja sama nie mogę siebie użytkować?

* * *

><p>Puchatek wskoczył na jeden ze stolików znajdujących się w pokoju wspólnym i zastrzygł spiczastymi uszami. Jego wzrok powędrował od kociołka z eliksirem spod okna do obrazu niekończących się schodów, potem spojrzał na jedną z biblioteczek i na popiersie Roweny Ravenclaw, aż wreszcie zerknął pod własne łapki.<p>

Rudy kot wylegujący się na krześle obok zasyczał i najeżył sierść.

Puchatek wlepił w niego spojrzenie rozczulających czarnych ślepi, które im dłużej wpatrywały się w kota, tym bardziej zaczynały przypominać coś, do czego nigdy nie chciałoby się wpaść.

— Miau — miauknął chwilę później kot, zwijając potulnie ogon.

* * *

><p>W zapasowym składziku Snape'a było ciemno i duszno od ważącego się eliksiru, ale jednocześnie bardzo przyjemnie. Co w chwilę w kącie, gdzie pracowali bliźniacy, coś wybuchało lub zaczynało śmierdzieć ostrą biegunką, ale nawet Clem musiała przyznać, że panowała przy tym tak zabawna atmosfera, że nic nie mogło temu przeszkodzić.<p>

— Dlaczego tak właściwie zdecydowałeś się pomagać bliźniakom? — spytała Aidena Clem, gdy oboje czekali aż eliksir się zważy.

— Nie wiem. Nudziłem się — odpowiedział, wyciągając się i strzelając stawami. — A ty?

— Chyba z tego samego powodu — wyznała po dłuższej kontemplacji ciemnego sufitu. — To znaczy… oni naprawdę mają z tego frajdę. Nawet jeśli nic im z tego nie wyjdzie, ja też przez chwilę będę miała frajdę.

— Aha — powiedział Krukon, kiwając głową. — Czyli twoim marzeniem od zawsze było mieć trochę frajdy, ale bałaś się po nią sięgnąć?

— To nie tak. Nigdy się tego nie bałam, po prostu nie miałam takiej potrzeby. Poza tym zostałam trochę zmuszona.

Aiden zajrzał pod pokrywkę i wrzucił do środka kilka pajęczych odnóży.

— Właściwie to możemy już iść. Teraz musi do siebie dochodzić przez kilka dni — powiedział, gasząc ogień.

Clem kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Gorące, duszne powietrze sprawiło, że dziewczyna zrobiła się senna.

— Wracamy do wieży! — krzyknęła w stronę bliźniaków.

— Rychłoż zejdziemy się znów? — spytał poważnie Fred.

— Hę? — bąknęła, ogłupiała dziewczyna.

— W przyszły wtorek — odpowiedział za to Aiden.

Propozycja została zaakceptowana przez bliźniaków aprobującym machnięciem ręki.

W drodze powrotnej Clem myślami błądziła już wokół miękkiego łóżka i książki obecnie spoczywającej w jej torbie. Dwójka Krukonów znalazła się już przy wejściu do wieży, kiedy nagle w ciemnym kącie Clem dostrzegła parę błyszczących oczu.

— Ibjk! — wydała z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony bełkot, odruchowo chowając ramiona.

— O co…? — zaczął Aiden, ale nie zdążył skończyć, bo kształt w kącie poruszył się.

Z cienia wyszedł Puchatek, radośnie strzygąc uszami. Duże, czarne jak węgielki oczy miał utkwione w Clem. A był to znany, rozczulający wzrok.

— Ojej, Puchatek. Co ty tutaj robisz? Kto cię wypuścił? — spytała zwierzaka Clem, biorąc go w ramiona.

Zadowolony Puchatek polizał ją po twarzy.

— To wy się znacie? — zdziwił się Aiden, zezując na zwierzątko. — Co to jest? Bez urazy, ale widzę po raz pierwszy.

— Futrzyk. Dziwne, ale ludzie już ich nie hodują.

Clem zaczęła się wspinać po schodach, a po paru sekundach dogonił ją Aiden, który chwilę jeszcze nad czymś rozmyślał.

— Czekaj, czekaj — powiedział, gdy udało mu się złapać ją za skraj szaty. — Futrzyk. Coś mi świta.

— No?

— Poczekaj. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Gdzieś coś kiedyś o nich słyszałem.

— Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, ale twoje rady niewiele mi mówią — powiedziała Clem, próbując uniemożliwić Puchatkowi lizanie jej po twarzy.

— Mam to na końcu języka. Na pewno sobie przypomnę.

— Ale chyba nie zamierzasz do tego czasu tkwić na klatce schodowej?

— Co? — Krukon spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.

— Ciągle trzymasz mnie za skraj szaty. Nie mogę iść.

— Teoretycznie wystarczyłoby, że zdjęłabyś pelerynę — zauważył chłopak, ale posłusznie zwolnił materiał ubrania ze swojego uścisku.

— Lubię tę pelerynę. Lubię myśleć, że wyglądam w niej trochę jak Upiór.

— Upiór?

— No tak. Ten z tej Opery.

— Aha — przytaknął Aiden, chociaż wątpił, by Upiór mierzył sobie niewiele ponad pięć stóp wzrostu, miał miły, dziewczęcy głos i dziecięcą twarz do kompletu.

A już szczególnie wątpił, by uśmiechał się tak ładnie, jak Clem teraz do swojego zwierzaka.

* * *

><p>(1) Wśród Krukonów panowała opinia, że najlepszą zdobyczą była ławka pierwsza (dobra akustyka i widoczność), jednak mieszkańcy innych domów mieli w tej kwestii zgoła odmienne zdanie. Większość Gryfonów z zazdrością opowiadała o kolegach, którym udało się zająć miejsca w ostatnich rzędach, podczas gdy Ślizgoni woleli miejsca, które z jakiś przyczyn nie były widoczne zza nauczycielskiej katedry (jak na przykład w klasie od transmutacji czwarta ławka od ściany, którą zasłaniał wypchany nietoperz z wydłubanym okiem). Puchoni podobno też przejawiali jakieś preferencje w tej dziedzinie, ale ich nikt o zdanie nie spytał.<p>

(2) Tak naprawdę żaden z tych omenów śmierci nie jest prawdziwym omenem. Jedynie zgromadzenie ich wszystkich razem wyzwala duże ilości ładunku magicznego, co zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo przekroczenia masy krytycznej. Autorka „Demaskowania przyszłości" najwidoczniej poczyniła pewne badania z zakresu fizyki, zanim zdecydowała się napisać swoją książkę.


End file.
